


He Needs to Suck Less

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Mate tones, Angry Liam, Blow Job, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam has abandonment issues, M/M, Neck Scruff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Theo Raeken, Smut, Teasing, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, okay a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: On the anniversary of Hayden dumping Liam, Liam is pissed about practice.  Seeing through the anger, Theo helps him get some kind of closure.  Even if it has nothing to do with Hayden.





	He Needs to Suck Less

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun smut spiral from the Wine Aunt. I hope everyone enjoys.

He Needs to Suck Less

 

 

Liam paced around the living room of the Geyer house.  He's fresh from showering after practice, his body still slick with a light coating of water, his hair still a bit damp, the training shorts clinging to his moist firm frame.  Theo watched him intently from the couch.  The chimera knew that Liam was upset because of what day it was but couldn’t think of any words to dispel Liam's anger.  He waited as Liam gathered his thoughts, errant parts of words slipping past the wolf’s lips.

Liam huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, sending droplets into the air as Theo's eyes remain affixed to him.  The tension filled his voice as he exclaimed while pacing "I can't believe Nolan missed that play!  We've only practiced it like a million times."

Theo nodded slowly, letting his eyes drift up Liam's tight body, following the drops descend from his forest of rich chest hair, down his taught stomach, through the crevices of his abs and further into his treasure trail.  His mouth dried before he recalled the source of Liam's anger.  This day was the anniversary of Hayden dumping him.  It's not the fact that the relationship ended that has Liam upset, Theo knew, but how she did it.  A text message doesn't bring closure.  Especially to a young man like Liam.  Especially to a young man whose father stepped out of his life with scarcely a message.  A young man that genuinely loved the people in his life, even if his anger conflicted with that love from time to time.  Liam craved beginnings and ends.  He craved understanding why and most of all, he craved to be accepted and not abandoned.  So he remarked "It's Nolan.  His medical records mention "Two Left Feet".  And it was a practice.  Nothing serious, Li."

Liam's movements stopped, his feet firmly planted in the soft, carpeted floor from the remark.  They pivoted, and Liam faced him, raising his muscular arms, flashing the thick, coarse hairs of his underarms.  "Of course you'd take his side!  And it's not just a practice, we train how we win!"

It takes a moment before Theo's eyes meet Liam's.  He met the anger before he reached over and rubbed the cushion on the couch next to him "Sit down, Li.  We can talk about it."  Liam huffed, his anger bleeding out as he pushed towards the couch and plopped down next to Theo.  He looked over and crossed his arms. "I don't think this will help.  He sucks.  He needs to suck less.  Coach's words."

“Coach says that about everyone, not just Nolan, so I don’t think it’s fair to say that.”  He reached over, letting his fingertips push past the drying locks on the back of Liam's head.  The wolf's eyes widened as he asked, "What are you doing?"  Theo softly smiled and almost whispered "Helping.  If you really are mad about practice, then talk about it but tell me how you feel."  Liam grunted as he seethed about the team's performance and Theo's nails scratched his scalp.  Theo tried to pay attention to Liam's complaints but focused on Liam's tone and breathing.  He felt the tension bleed from Liam as the tactile sensations send sparks through him and no doubt through the wolf.

He caught the end of Liam's burst of anger and asked, "How does this feel?"  Liam barely managed a grumble, "It feels alright, but it doesn't stop what happened."  “Of course it doesn’t fix what happened but…”  Theo’s voice trailed off as he let his fingertips travel, carding through the hair until his nails drifted to the back of Liam's neck.  When he scratched and pushed his fingertips against the skin, Liam tensed.  The wolf's breaths became shallow and his cheeks and ears flushed red.  Liam weakly asked, his voice cracking. "Th-theo.  Wh-what are you d-doing?"  He couldn't stop the grin that blossomed across his face.  "Helping you to feel good.”  The mischief entered his tone, “Feel good, Li?"

Liam gasped, almost choking on his breath as he leaned into Theo's touch.  He barely managed a weak. "Yeah."  Theo continued stroking the back of Liam's neck before he shifted his grin to a toothy one, flashing his fangs and golden eyes.  "It gets better."

Liam swallowed audibly before ghosting the words, "Go on" Theo watched Liam's face, the tense lines faded as his hand shifted and he grabbed the slick, pliant skin of Liam's neck.  The effect was instantaneous.  Liam leaned into the grip, puffing his chest out, arching his back, pushing his shoulders and ass hard against the couch.  His head tilted up and Liam stared off into space, his breathing hitched, his Adam’s apple jolting as he shuddered from the contact.

"Fuck" The word barely had the power to reach Theo's ears, but the vocalization inspired him to push farther.  He leaned towards Liam and rubbed the stubble of his chin against Liam's exposed neck and jawline.  His hot breaths caressed Liam's ears. "Feel Good?" Liam tried his best to nod but his body trembled against Theo's firm grip.  Theo kissed Liam's pronounced jaw lightly before leaning lower and licking a stripe up the soft, still wet, exposed neck.  He watched Liam's expression and saw his cheeks deepen their red glow as his face paled.  Those beautiful blue eyes, unable to meet his gaze, stared off but looked for more.

With a knowing chuckle, Theo reached over and grasped the firm cock held behind the thin mesh fabric of Liam's training shorts.  He cupped his hand and stroked it through the fabric, embracing the heat and enjoying the scents of arousal that surrounded them.  Liam tried to shift his body, to feel more, but Theo tightened the grip to his neck causing the wolf to push back even harder into the couch. "Don't worry Li, I'll take care of you."

The slight twinge of the aroma of fear laced the thick arousal as Theo slid his hand past the rim of the shorts.  He lifted against the fabric and rubbed his fingertips down Liam's thigh, forcing the fabric to follow and expose the thick, weeping cock.  Theo slid his hand free and grasped the member, coating his palm with the fluids that seemed to spill more with ever slight pressure change against Liam's neck.  The curious side of Theo struck, and he torqued the flesh harder, what should be painful, but Liam only moaned as his cock pushed out another bubble of precum.

Theo watched Liam fall apart in his hands and his own growing arousal tightened in his jeans.  But this wasn't about him.  It was about Li.  It was about Li's release, of anger, and his need for things to have a proper finish.

Theo shifted his grip and let his face slide along Liam's neck, down the crock, past the shoulder, catching the scent of Liam’s pit and finally descending to the wolf's nipple.  He licked it once, pebbling the tip, as he slowly stroked up and down Liam's cock.  The wolf could only moan as his limbs twitched to respond but wouldn't move.  Theo opened his mouth and dragged his lip across the nipple, lazily teasing the flesh, and Liam pleaded. "Please.  Theo."  He slipped the nipple into his mouth and teased it with flicks of his tongue as he gently held it in place with his teeth.  He pulled off with just enough tension to cause the flesh to flick free before he mischievously asked, "Please what, Li?  Tell me what you want, _alpha_?"

He knew what the word would do to the wolf side of Liam.  He heard the rumbles of a growl from deep within Liam's chest.  He wanted to tease the wolf.  Please both sides of the man that he loved.  He shifted himself in the seat and angled his body towards Liam's cock.  He held back the strokes as Liam tried to reply. "You.  Theo.  I want you."  Theo held his face less than an inch from the red glistening head of Liam's cock, firmly restrained by his grip.  He replied, letting his lips and tongue flick against the tip. "I don't know, _alpha_.  That doesn't sound convincing."

Liam fought against his natural instinct and gazed down to Theo, his eyes barely gold from his blown-out pupils.  He growled through the words and weak gasps. "Theo.  _mate_."  Theo's wolf preened under the word.  It seems Little Wolf realized the power of words too.  That was all the motivation it took before he parted his lips and sucked on the tip of Liam's cock.  The taste of Liam's arousal swam in his mind, making him light headed.  His drive shifted as he tongued the tip and sucked the rich, salty sweat fluid from the source.  Impatient with just the flavor, desiring the heat, he pulled his hand to the base, feeling the strong pulse underneath and slid his mouth down the thick, vein crossed shaft.  The velvet textured hardness slid further back until it pushed towards his throat.  He slid back up, preparing himself mentally and riding the waves of Liam's desperate moans.

He increased his pace and depth, opening his throat to the welcomed intrusion, until his nose sat pressed against Liam's mound.  The thick patch of hair, the scent of sex, lust, and Liam, stroked his desire within.  He sank on Liam's throbbing cock and held it in his throat.  He could feel his muscles pulsate around the tip.  Liam's weak cries for more, for a release, and the wolf's failed attempts to thrust deeper let him know Liam was falling apart in his hands and mouth.  He gripped Liam's thigh as he sped up, letting his tongue circle around Liam's cock as he alternated the pressure of his lips with each stroke.  Liam's muscle twitches from his cock and abs let Theo know he was close.  Theo wanted this.  Needed this.

Right when the tension felt like it couldn't grow anymore, Liam's bulbous head threatening to fill his mouth, Theo released the grip on Liam's neck.  Without a thought Liam bucked his hips forcefully and thrust down Theo's throat, shooting his hot seed.  Theo held Liam in place and milked every last drop from the wolf's cock.  Liam struggled against the sensation, but Theo only released when even the whines were too much for him to take.  He slowly pushed himself from Liam's cock, kissing the tip.  A trail of saliva and cum connected to his lips and broke just before he sat up.  He wiped the tears he didn't know he shed and the slick mixture of saliva and cum from his mouth.  Liam looked to him, spent, exhausted, and dopey eyed. "What was that for?"  Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam, letting the boy taste the remains of their efforts before he replied with a smug grin. "You aren't mad anymore, are you?" 

Liam airily replied. "I was mad?"


End file.
